play pretend
by satarnz
Summary: draco needs her help if she dosnt help him its his life and hers, will she play pretend will she live a lie, maybe
1. Default Chapter

it was draco;s 17th birthday, already his arm tainted with the mark of voldermort, but he knew from the age of 10 he was destined for this life.

today was a wierd one he had been notified by his father that he was being given a girl, he had to break her down, make her weak.

night before

lucius apparated into a darkened field. he stared up at the mishapened house before him and shook his head in disgust, shed be better off where she was heading. he crept in through the unlocked kitchen door. "lumos" he muttered and held his wand ahead of him. he crept up the crecking steps, cursing silently. finally he reached the door that conveniantly beared name. he slipped into her room she lay tangled in sheets, surprisingly she was quite obviosly starkers under the thinning sheets. lucius smiled with appreciation at the body of the well developed young lady. "stupify" he whispered he then levitated her and withe a pop they landed in malfoy manor. lucius set her down in a room specifically designed for this particular guest, placing her on the bed he pulled the covers around her and pressed his lips to her forehead "if your smart you will take this gracefully and not fight it." he spoke gently with that he turned and left the room in frenzy of robes, then locked the door.

she awoke her head throbbing and she went to snuggle back under the blankets and the smooth satin sheets, thats when she froze " i dont have satin sheets". she sat bolt upright and looked about " i dont have a canopy bed either. or a bay window or any of this." looking round the caramel colored room with all its dark brown furniture. she jumped out of the bed to figure out just where she was. reaching one of the three doors in the room she opened it to reveal a empty walk in wardrobe, walking to the second door she foun a lush bathroom almost as big as the huge bedroom, black and white marbled floors with white walls and a black swimming pool sized bath tub, the only colour in the entire room was the lavander toels and face cloths, turning to leave, she came to face a silk green shirt clinging to an obviously toned chest, deciding to look down before up she came across a pair of stylish black pants, with a pertruding bulg in the crouch region, with a small smirk upon her face she started making her way up the body to a face framed by almost white sholder length hair. looking into his face and seeing steel blue eyes, and a face worthy of a god she relised just what situation she was in.

the face belonged to none other than draco malfoy, she gasped in shock.

"hmmm i must say weaslette i do like your attire." he almost growled. at this she relised for the first time she had no clothing on.and her whole body began to flush red, how more embarrassing could this be. draco reached out to her and she stumbled away falling onto the bathroom floor and skidding across the waxed marble, smacking into the toilet before sprawling across the floor, thats how it can get more embarrasing she thought.

draco walked towards her and she began to panic trying to pull herself up only resulted in her making more of a fool of herself, draco stood above her naked form and offered her his hand she looked at him with clear panic in her eyes.

"well just prior to your little show i was trying to hand you these, in his other hand a small stack of folded clothing, reluctantly she took his hand and he helped her up,

"you should have a bath" he stated

"why, cause im a dirty filthy weasley" she hissed as tears began to fall.

"um no cause you banged yourself up and if you have a nice hot bath the bruising will come out faster and the pain will be gone quicker." he stated as if he'd never say anything about her being a dirty weasley. she stood there not knowing what to think. draco walked to the tub and began filling it with water and bubbles he turned some taps and purple liquid gushed from them.

the room began to smell of lavander, her favorite scent, soon the tub was full " hop in" he said

"i cant have a bath in front of you" she said very distressed and confused about the situation. "why not you will be more covered in there than you are now" he looked at her pointedly as she still hadnt dressed, she got into the tub with as much haste as she could manage and waited for him to leave, instead he sat down behind her head.

" isuppose you want to know whats going on then" she could only nod "well im sure you believe im a deatheater. you would be right but not by choice, you see my father is one as you proberly have figured, but he wanted out long ago but its far to dangerous to go there , we recieved orders from ye old high and crusty that you were to be taken and brought her for me to break and tame and eventually marry." she could only gape at what he was saying, " not to worry i wont hurt you or force you into anything but as to the situation we are faced with i havent alot of choice nor does my father, if we refuse or fail in this pathitic little mission its my life and yours. my father agreed as he does all this because of his love for his family."

"why me?" she questioned

his response " your pure blood "

" so is pansy or millicent, why me" she failed at keeping her voice calm " our bloodlines are becoming to close it would be dangerous, pansy and millicent are my cousins you know."

" what about my family they will be worried" tears now streaming from her face

" not to worry your mother and father will be here for dinner, we are hoping we can work things out to save all lives involved, ginny if was just my life on the line i wouldnt care, but im only seventeen and im already responsible for the ending of lives, if i can help it i dont wont to be responsible for yours or your families."

her tears had cleared and she looked up into his eyes and saw the single drop escape his left eye.

"i will help you draco, but there will be conditions."

he nodded and waited while she thought about, getting bored he squeezed shampoo onto his ahnd and began massaging it into her scalp.

"hmmmmm hey hold up what are you doing?"

"washing your hair obviosly" he stated she sat stunned " yeah i relised that but why?"

" i got bored and i didnt want to seem impatient" he said in a barely audible tone.

" okkkkkkk well rule 1 is.......

_**an. well thats ch.1 let me no what you think i dont know if i should keep going **_

_**thanx**_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

i will help you draco but there are conditions...

"So speak up what are your conditions?" he mock sneered with a grin she replyed " when voldermort is about i will play your pet but when he is not you will respect me and my wishes. number 2 i hope that you will prevent him touching me whenever possible. number 3 i am doing you a favor malfoy and you owe me."

he sighed " I will do my best to abide your wishes"

Ginny now sat alone in her new room wearing a bath robe, brushing her waist length blood red hair.  
Well its official my life sux always, always will, it never changes, she thought.to look on the bright side atleast someone wants me, this is a change i dont know if i should be happy about this but for once im wanted and needed, maybe i can even be loved, wouldnt that feel nice.  
Her thoughts had a morbid tone to them and a lone tear slipped from her face.

So deep in thought she didnt notice Draco slip into the room, he knelt before her and wiped away the tear.  
"Im sorry, truly sorry, if i could save you from this you never wouldve known about the situation in the first place. Im sorry."

This is hardly your fault she thought but stayed silent for some reason she didnt feel like her mouth would work.

He stood " You should dress for dinner, my mother is a formal person she believes that if you dress sloopy when having a family dinner you have no respect"

" Um Draco I have no clothes what will I wear" she whispered almost ashamed

At that he placed two fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whisle and with a pop a house elf wearing a faded hello kitty pillow case appeared. "How may Chi Chi be of service young master" she squeked as she looked up with an expression that could only be explained as adoring.

Draco bent down " Could you please go get the packages bought this afternoon and find miss Weasley here a sutible garment for dinner"

With a grin and a pop she was gone.

"DDDraco" came a scream from the hall In stomped a tall elegent blounde lady " How many times do I have to tell you to not call Chi Chi that way its damn annoying"

"Sorry mum" was his reply attatched to a cheeky grin.

"I half an hour is that clear and i dont want anymore of that racket do you hear me young man" she reprimanded "Yes mum," he replied hanging his head.

They sat in heavy silence about the dinner table, the occasional cough seemed to echo off the walls that surronded them.  
Molly was the one to break the silence "Do you agree willingly to this ginevra, have you really thought about the situation"  
"yes ma, i have and i wont let them die, I dont want to die, i want to be alive when Voldermort falls." she responded with passion.  
Molly sighed her whole body seemed to sigh as well " well dear i think you made the right decision but you must relise how this will affect your life. you are just children, you return to hogwarts in a week, that will be hard for you, both of you."

"better than being dead " lucius remarked dryly arthur glared at the blounde man then half smiled "touche old man"  
"who you calling old man ill have you know im in my prime and still dead sexy to boot, isnt that right cissa"  
narcissa snorted " if you find concieted, big headed men sexy i suppose"

The sarcastic response brought a round of much needed lauthter to the group.

dumbledore stood infront of the new couple tying there hands todether with a silver cord.  
" I bind thee in the name of merlin do thee except the challenge of marriage."

"I do" they said in unision '

" and who give these children to this bond" dumbledore continued

" we do" said the parents

" i pronounce the binded"

draco gave ginny a chaste kiss on the lips to seal there union.  
and together they began there game.  
Authors note

hi he he i no i havent updated in ages i kind of lost the plot there for awhile you no went a lil balmy, declared mentaly unstabble i still am but might be coming right 


End file.
